Sonic Forces: Bat Vs Koopa Mayhem
Sonic Forces: Bat Vs Koopa Mayhem is a fanon and crossover video game that is a parody of the orignal Sonic Forces. Plot Making yet another gab for global domination after creating an "invincible instrument of destruction" to defeat Rouge the Bat with and expand the Koopa Empire across the globe, King Joseph launches a large scale offensive on an urban center with his Death Shell Robot sentinels and Land Sharks. As things gets desperate for the survivors and all hope seems lost, Rouge appears, having answered Tails' emergency call, and makes short work of the invading Land Sharks before challenging King Joseph. Joseph however, having anticipated this, has a surprise up his sleeve. Rouge promptly finds her way blocked by none other than Shao Kahn, Ghastly King, Venom (Eddie Brock), Shinnok, and Dingodile who are now serving under Joseph. Among Joseph's henchmen is also a newcomer an enigmatic and powerful being named: Emperor Death. who acts as King Joseph's right hand man and leader of the Koopa Army, Rouge tries to fight Emperor Death, but is easy swept aside by the newcomer's mysterious power. Tails, unable to help or figure out Emperor Death's power, can only watch as Rouge gets defeated and captured by Emperor Death and his allies. With Rouge defeated and the world believing her to be dead, Joseph's army quickly take over. Using Emperor Death's power, the Koopa Empire's army manages to capture 99% of the planet over the course of six months, with only but a few isolated areas still free from the Koopa Empire control. However, Joseph never realised that three mobians, Jack the Hedgehog, Patricia the Skunk & Layla the FoxSkunk had freed Jackson Piraka from prison & is now out & about fighting the empire, while saving 7 innocents from danger & a brand new Resistance is formed from those 6 months, lead by Knuckles. Despite assembling a small army, the Resistance is unable to stop Joseph's Army, until Raiden, protector of Earthrealm comes in to assist, after hearing that Shao Kahn has join the Koopa Empire. Not long after, while Jack, Patricia & Layla have returned with Jackson Piraka & 7 new scared Avatars as the new Rookies, Knuckles learns from his spy, Topaz, that Sonic and Rouge are still alive and that they are being held prisoners onboard the newly-rebuilt Death Shell. So the Resistance appointed the new members, Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia & Layla & the 7 Avatar Rookies to steal a Space Ship, from the Chemical Plant SpacePort, to fly to the Death Shell to begin their rescue mission to save the two heroes. "More Coming Soon" Characters Team Resistance *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Aku Aku *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Topaz *Commander *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog *Jackson Piraka *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *Layla the FoxSkunk *Avatars **Wolf **Cat **Bird **Rabbit **Bear **Dog **Hedgehog *Raiden *Hanzo Hasashi *Cuphead *Mugman *Rico Rahkshi *River Piraka *Razor Barraki *Shard Glartorian *Granite Glatorian Team Koopa Empire *King Joseph Koopa *Gulp *Crush *Joseph Jr. *Uka Uka *Shao Kahn *Venom *Ghastly King *Dingodile *Shinnok *Koopa Kong *Koop Sensei *Koopa of the Opera *Captain Spikebeard *Emperor Death Levels (30+ levels) *Stage 1: Green Hill: Lost Valley (Sonic & Rouge) *Stage 2: City Limits: Mad Max Prison: Vs. Cyber Ceberus (Jack, Patricia & Layla) *Stage 3: City Limits: Fury Road: Vs. Cyber Cerberus (Jackson Piraka) *Stage 4: Chemical Plant: Spaceport (Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 5: City: GhostTown (Cuphead & Mugman) *Stage 6: Death Shell: Prison Hall (Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 7: Death Shell: Vs. Shao Kahn (Sonic & Rouge) *Stage 8: Death Shell: Shell Gate (Sonic & Rouge) *Stage 9: Green Hill: Arsenal Pyramid: Vs. Giant Mecha Heavy (Sonic, Rouge, Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 10: Mystic Jungle: Luminous Forest (Sonic, Rouge & Jackson Piraka) *Stage 11: Mystic Jungle Vs. Emperor Death 1 (Sonic & Rouge) *Stage 12: Green Hill: Green Hill (Cuphead & Mugman) *Stage 13: Green Hill: Vs. King Joseph Koopa (Cuphead & Mugman) *Stage 14: City: Park Avenue (Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 15: Mystic Jungle: Casino Forest: Vs. Orochi (Hydra Dragon) (Jackson Piraka, Cuphead & Mugman) *Stage 16: Mystic Jungle: Aqua Road: Vs. Orochi (Hydra Dragon) (Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 17: City: Sunset Heights (Sonic & Rouge) *Stage 18: Metropolis: Capital City (Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 19: Metropolis: VS. Emperor Death 2 (Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 20: Chemical Plant: Chemical Plant: Vs. Twisted Piraka (Cuphead & Mugman) *Stage 21: City: Red Gate Bridge: Vs. Dingodile (Sonic, Rouge & the Avatars) *Stage 22: Green Hill: Guardian Rock: Vs. Koopa Kong (Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 23: Green Hill: Vs. Ghastly King (Jack, Patricia & Layla) *Stage 24: Chemical Plant: Network Terminal: Vs. Koopa Sensei (Sonic, Rouge & Jackson Piraka) *Stage 25: Chemical Plant: Vs. Shinnok (Jackson Piraka) *Stage 26: Death Shell: Death Shell: Vs. Koopa of the Oprea (Cuphead & Mugman) *Stage 27: Death Shell: Crumbling Death Shell: Vs. Venom (Cuphead & Mugman) *Stage 28: Metropolis: Metropolitan Highway (Sonic, Rouge & Jackson Piraka) *Stage 29: Metropolis: Null Space (Sonic, Rouge, Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 30: Koopa Empire Fortress: Imperial Tower: Vs. Phantom Pheonix (Jackson, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 31: Koopa Empire Fortress: Mortar Canyon (Sonic, Rouge) *Stage 32: Koopa Empire Fortress: VS. Emperor Death 3 (Sonic, Rouge, Jackson, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 33: Koopa Empire Fortress: Iron Fortress: Vs. Captain Spikebeard (Cuphead & Mugman) *Stage 34: Koopa Empire Fortress: Final Judgement (Sonic, Rouge, Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *Stage 35: Koopa Empire Fortress: VS. Death Shell Robot (Wispon Jackson, Sonic, Rouge, Jack, Patricia, Layla, the Avatars & Cuphead & Mugman) "More Coming Soon" Boss Battles *1st Boss: Cyber Ceberus (Stage 2 / 3: Jack, Patricia & Layla / Jackson Piraka) *2nd Boss: Shao Kahn (Stage 7: Sonic & Rouge) *3rd Boss: Giant Mecha Heavy (Stage 9: Jackson Piraka, Sonic, Rouge, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *4th Boss: Emperor Death 1 (Stage 11: Sonic & Rouge) *5th Boss: King Joseph (Number of Forms: 2) (Stage 13: Cuphead & Mugman) **First Form: Koopa Bot **Final Form: Koopa-Saurus *6th Boss: Orochi (Hydra Dragon) (Stage 15 / 16: Cuphead, Mugman & Jackson Piraka / Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *7th Boss: Emperor Death 2 (Stage 19: Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the 7 Avatars) *8th Boss: Twisted Piraka (Stage 20: Cuphead & Mugman) *9th Boss: Dingodile (Stage 21: Sonic, Rouge & the Avatars) *10th Boss: Koopa Kong (Stage 22: Jack, Patricia, Layla & the Avatars) *11th Boss: Ghastly King (Stage 23: Jack, Patricia & Layla) **First Form: Ghastly King's Giant Pig **Final Form: Ghastly King *12th Boss: Koop Sensei (Stage 24: Sonic, Rouge & Jackson Piraka) *13th Boss: Shinnok (Stage 25: Jackson Piraka) **First Form: Shinnok **Final Form: Corrupted Shinnok *14th Boss: Koopa of the Opera (Stage 26: Cuphead & Mugman) *15th Boss: Venom (Stage 27: Cuphead & Mugman) *16th Boss: Phantom Pheonix (Stage 30: Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla, the Avatars & Cuphead & Mugman) *17th Boss: Emperor Death 3 (Stage 32: Sonic, Rouge, Jackson Piraka, Jack, Patricia, Layla & the 7 Avatars) *18th Boss: Captain Spikebeard (Stage 33: Cuphead & Mugman) **First Form: Captain Spikebeard **Final Form: Mecha Kraken *Final Boss: Death Shell Robot (Final Stage: Wispon Jackson Piraka & Sonic, Rouge, Jack, Patricia, Layla, the 7 Avatars & Cuphead & Mugman) **First Form: Death Shell Robot Mech **Second Form: Death Shell Robot Kraken **Final Form: Ultra Death Shell Robot 6000 Transcript Sonic Forces: Bat Vs Koopa Mayhem Transcript Category:Fanon Games Category:Game Crossover